


Permanently Disconnected

by WordsOfHeart



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nora is the best sister, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Protective Siblings, Siblings, The scene I would have liked see in the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfHeart/pseuds/WordsOfHeart
Summary: Simon stares at te screen in despair as he realises that Blue's email adress has been permanently disconnected. When Nora hears horrible cries ring through her ears, she does not lose a second to come to the rescue of her heart broken brother.-Or, the one where Simon does not have to deal with the horrible pain of losing Blue alone.





	Permanently Disconnected

Email address permanently disconnected.

_Disconnected._

_Permanently._

Every single thing in Simon’s life was falling apart in front of his eyes. He had been forced to come out to his friends and family even though he was far from ready. He no longer had Leah or Abby or Nick to talk to. The entire school was acting like a judgmental load of shit. There was the bullying and the incredibly awkward looks his mom and dad would now give him every single time their gazes would meet.

And now…Blue was gone.

Blue, who he had fallen in love with more and more through every anonymous message. Blue, who understood him more than anyone else, had ever before. Blue, who was his everything, despite the fact that he had absolutely no clue what he physically looked like.

As Simon kept staring blankly at his computer screen, he couldn’t quite keep his tears away. He could feel them itch at the corner of his eyes and begging to be released. Deep down, Simon knew he needed a proper breakdown, which he could feel on the edge of happening.

He slowly pressed a hand in front of his mouth, trying to desperately keep the sobs from escaping his quivering lips. The bold letters of the officially disconnected account message were stabbing him directly into his heart.

He closed his eyes shut, blocking away the tears that somehow still found their way along his flustered cheeks. He could perfectly feel the cold salted water on his face, which only made him release more pain. A heart retching whimper escaped his mouth as he allowed his head fall into his arms against his small wooden desk.

The cries only became louder and sharper as the time ticked. Simon could no longer contain himself.

All these emotions, all this pain and loneliness, it had to come out.

And now, it sure was.

Only a few meters away from the scene, was Nora, resting calmly on the couch of their cozy living room as she listened to bachelor. Her calm moment was quickly troubled by the sound of her brother’s cry for help.

She immediately paused the television, not waiting another second before storming up the steps of their home to slowly push Simon’s door open, appearing in the crook of it.

She took a few seconds to stare at him as her own vision blurred with tears. Her big brother, her protector, her role model, was going through something she couldn’t quite understand. She wanted to help so badly, but also knew that there was nothing much that she could say to take his excruciating pain away.

‘‘Si…’’ She whispered as she gently knocked on the door, feeling bad for intruding such a private moment. She simply couldn’t handle the idea of giving up on her sibling when he needed her most.

Simon jumped in surprise as soon as he heard the voice. He knew he had no hopes of hiding his incredibly puffy eyes and his still very tear stained cheeks, so instead of pulling off an act, he simply pushed out another cry, giving Nora a look of despair.

She didn’t hesitate, rushing to his side and wrapping her tiny little arms around his shaking shoulders, allowing her brother to hide his face into her shoulder blade.

‘‘He’s gone Nora. He’s gone for good and I’ll never get to see him. I’ll never get to hold him and tell him how much I love him.’’ Simon explains as he painfully tried to rub at his hazel eyes.

A huge frown appeared on his baby sister’s face when she understood what he was talking about. Of course, she had read the post on the school blog like everyone else. She had seen the messages between Blue and Jacques, knowing perfectly what Simon was referring too.

‘‘Maybe…Maybe you could write a post on the blog? Explain how much he means to you? He might change his mind Si. By what I saw…It really looked like he loved you too.’’ She tried to reassure him as she slowly chased a tear away from her brother’s face with the back of her thumb.

‘‘I don’t know Nora. I think there’s no fixing this.’’

Nora swallowed hard, taking a few seconds of silence to think about her next reply.

‘‘Remember Penny?’’

‘‘Your cute little hamster?’’

‘‘Remember when she died?’’ She asked, giving Simon’s wrist a small squeeze.

‘‘Of course I do…But, why are we talking about your hamster that died four years ago Nora?’’

She smiled at him tenderly, taking a few more seconds to think.

‘‘You have absolutely no idea? Do you remember what you told me that day Si? You told me that no matter how destroyed and how sad I was, one day, I would wake up and Penny would no longer be the first thing on my mind. You explained that things would get a little less hard every minute and that eventually, the pain would fade and I would stop crying all the time.’’ She gently allowed her head to fall on his shoulder as she kept talking. ‘‘You told me that one day would eventually go by without me thinking of her and that I would probably breakdown because I’d feel bad for forgetting her. But you explained that it was part of life. Things suck once in a while, but time makes it better. Time heals the scars that bleed the most. That some people, animals or moments, mark our lives for the best, but that sadly, they can’t stay forever because that is just how life is. Blue did that for you Si. He marked your life…He allowed you to admit a secret that you were holding back for way too long and I am so proud of you for telling us how you feel. Blue is not Penny though…He might be gone for now, but he is far from dead. You can still find him and you should work your way towards that. You deserve happiness too Si.’’

Simon listened to his sister very closely, waiting for her speech to end to wrap her up tightly into his arms. He held her against his chest, letting his head gently fall on the top of her head.

‘‘I don’t know how I got so lucky to have a sister like you. You’re so young…yet so smart.’’ He whispered into her ear, sniffing the remaining tears away.

Nora smiled deeply as she hugged her brother back, feeling closer to him than she had ever have before. She absolutely adored her brother and admired him for his strength and courage.

‘‘Promise me you won’t give up on the dream of finding the boy who makes you happy? Because I’m sure there’s a boy out there right now, as devastated as you are, crying in front of his computer screen because he has just pushed away a boy who he is madly in love with.’’ She states, pushing away from her brother, only to look into his eyes. She could still feel the sadness, but she now also saw hope.

‘‘I’m going to find Blue if it’s the very last thing I do. I promise.’’

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I really wish there would have been one more cute Simon + Nora moment in the movie. They are adorable siblings and the idea of seeing Simon crying alone in his room without anyone to comfort him broke my heart badly. So yeah ! Hope you guys enjoyed it. 
> 
> Remember to hit me up with Kudos and to leave a comment (because well, they make my day, what can I say!) I also take prompts, so i'm all ears for your suggestions. 
> 
> Beaucoup d'amour,  
> Sabrina Xx


End file.
